Protection
by Skydasher
Summary: Many lives cross paths. Some for a brief time, some for a long time, some for a good or bad time. I DON'T own the cover.
1. Child's play

**A/N: **This is my first fanfiction!

* * *

**Zorua (Lucy) POV**

I made the gutsy move and hid next to where she was counting and disguised myself as a bush. My friends went into the forest to hide.

After a few seconds of counting I heard her say, "Ready or not, here I come,"

I held my breath as she passed by. I had the urge to giggled when she was a step away from the fake bush. I kept my eyes on her through the illusion. She walked towards the forest entrance and yelled,

"I'm coming!"

When she was out of sight, I dropped the illusion and followed her.

It was more fun to stalk the hunter than just sitting in silence. Although it risked me getting caught, I valued enjoyment over victory. I trailed behind her on the main path but stayed in some form of cover to avoid discovery. My heart was racing fast. I decided to play with her. I threw a rock into a tree to get her attention and she fell for it. She turned her head and smiled.

She started climbing up the tree and I saw my opening. I made a dash through the main path and dived into a bush. It has only been thirty seconds and I was feeling bored. I decided that I would try to check on her. As soon as I came out, I realised my mistake.

A shadow flashed through the trees then leapt at me. It tackled me to the ground. It was Lilah (Patrat).

"Did you seriously think you could deceive me, again?" she asked.

"You got me." I said.

"You threw that rock into that tree, right?" Lilah asked.

"Yep, how will I ever beat you?"

"You'll soon learn the art of stalking."

We continued to search for the others. We found Mikayla (Lilipup) hiding behind a shrub. As we caught her, we heard a giggle. We looked in the direction of the noise and found ourselves staring at another shrub.

"Shaun," Mikayla said, "you can come out now."

Shaun (Zorua) walked around the shrub.

"Your berries are mine." Shaun said.

"I don't have the slightest clue about what you're going on about." Mikayla lied. It was obvious to everyone.

We now had only one person to look for, Felix (Purlion). We continued looking until we reached the end of the forest. Well, the end of where we were allowed to go. The area was marked off by a ribbon. My mother has always told me not to beyond the marked trees. It was where humans lived.

As we had reached the end of the area, the game had ended. We followed the path back to the entrance. Shaun was rubbing in the salt to Mikayla. In return, she angrily shouts at him. Lilah and I were talking about how Felix managed to hide from us. Once we arrived back at the starting point, Felix was eating a Pecha berry.

"What took you so long?" He taunted.

* * *

Somewhere in Sinnoh

**Mike's (Riolu) POV**

It's another boring day. Bailey has gone to school; master has gone to work; mistress is sick in bed and the other relatives were out doing something. I was lying on the couch in the living room, looking up to the ceiling, thinking about what I should do for the day.

I got up from the couch and walked towards the window next to the fireplace. It is a beautiful day outside. There was not a cloud in sight. Only the sun to shine its warmth on the earth. It is the sort of day where people would go play in the fields. But Bailey wasn't here now. He was at school. Then I decided I would go see how mistress is going.

I navigated through the long hallways until I reached the stairs. Each step on the stairs was a jump. I continued the climb and made the final jump. I took a right went through the open door. Mistress's room was 3 doors to the right.

I continued the walk down the never-ending hall until I eventually arrived. The door was closed. I was too short to reach the knob. I could try jumping but then I couldn't twist the knob. I considered my options and my best bet was to get someone else to open the door.

I went back through the way I came in. Ran through the halls and slid down the stair railings and ran through the dining room. Someone should be preparing mistress's lunch. As I advanced to the kitchen, there was a strong smell of delicious soup. I pushed the door and found the cook, Rose. She was pouring a share into a bowl. She then put the bowl onto a tray. As she turned to the sink, she noticed me.

"Hello Mike," Rose said, "hungry, are you?"

I nodded a no in response.

"What do you want with the kitchen anyways?" she asked.

I pointed in the direction of her room and made some sick gestures.

"Oh, you want to see Lucy," she said, "I just finished making her lunch, how about we both visit her."

I nodded. She took the tray and went to mistress's room. I followed.

As we arrived at the door, she opened it. The curtains were drawn giving the dark atmosphere. Her love for red and antique things turned her room into a room you would see in old movies.

"Afternoon love," Rose said as she entered mistress's room, "your lunch is ready."

The blanket changed from a lump and opened up. Mistress sat up.

"Afternoon." she said.

"It's good you're getting rest." she says as she draws the curtains, allowing light to fill the room.

"Mike wanted to see you," Rose said, "I'll leave you two now."

"Thank you." mistress replied.

Rose left the room and I climbed up onto mistress's bed. She scratched me behind my head, right on that spot. I fell into a trance only to be snapped out of it.

"It's a nice day outside," she said, "but we won't be going out again, not while I am bed-bounded."

Too bad.

"How about you check outside for me, go on a little walk around the place."

"Ok," I nodded.

"Please," she continued, "do try to talk to the other Pokémon, ok?"

I nodded again. A life skill that I don't have.


	2. A Normal Day

**A/N:** In case people haven't reread my first part (which I don't blame you for), I've added another perspective which will be important in this story later (I genuinely forgot about it). Just go back and keep scrolling down till you see a line. I have an inconsistent upload schedule so expect periodic uploads. Otherwise, just move along.

* * *

Lucy:

As we had reached the end of the area, the game had ended. We followed the path back to the entrance. Shaun was rubbing in the salt to Mikayla. In return, she angrily shouts at him. Lilah and I were talking about how Felix managed to hide from us. Once we arrived back at the starting point, Felix was eating a juicy Pecha berry.

"What took you so long?" He taunted.

"HOW!?" Lilah shouted, "We searched **EVERYWHERE **and you were **NOWHERE**!"

"Calm down," I said, "it's just a game, but Felix, HOW!?"

"You know when you found Mikayla, her scene managed to buy me enough time to go back."

"Where were you hiding?" Shaun asked, ignoring Mikayla for once.

"In a bush." Felix said nonchalantly.

"And why didn't you tell us that?" Lilah turned to Shaun and Mikayla, who were once again bickering.

"GUYS!" Lilah shouted, but to no avail.

"I used them as a distraction." Felix continued.

"That's it?" I say, "just an opportunity, not some sort of trick you pulled?"

"Please," Felix brushed off, "I didn't cheat."

We travelled through the forest towards the mountains back to our home, hidden by an illusion that my species put up. We arrived to face a group of shrubs, located at the base of the mountain.

"Is this the right way?" Mikayla asked.

"Of course, it is!" Shaun said.

"I want a second opinion." Mikayla said as she turned to me.

"This is the way," I said.

"Is there a way NOT to get sick passing through this," she asked, "I'm not feeling any better spinning through."

"It's all a lie!" Shaun confessed, "Close your eyes and walk through."

Mikayla did so immediately.

We phased through the imaginary shrubs to our home, which was just a small open area surrounded by more trees and shrubs. A little further down towards the mountain is the entrance to the cave system and the hot springs. To the east, facing towards the mountain, is a lake where the finest berries are found.

It was great.

* * *

Mike:

"How about you check outside for me, go on a little walk around the place."

"Ok," I nodded.

"Please," she continued, "do try to talk to the others, ok?"

I nodded again. A life skill that I don't have.

I slid down the railing and walked towards the main entrance. A few clouds in the sky, like fish in a pool. I went through the flap and I was exposed to the elements. It was just the right temperature and such great weather. I can see three of my siblings playing with the tennis pole. They were two Growlithe and a Houndoor. Mistress loves them as much as me.

It didn't feel like much time has passed but it must've been a while since my big brother was in front of me.

"Hey, you alright?" the black canine asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I said.

"You were standing there just staring for a while," he continued, "do you wanna have a turn?"

"No," I replied, "I'm just going for a walk."

"Alright," he said in a while, "have fun…"

We traded goodbyes and I continued stroll.

I made my way to the backyard, which was bigger than the front yard. There is a lot of plant life which created an atmosphere of a forest. A small decorative pond had a miniature waterfall which added to the calm vibe exhibited by the plants. There are lots of shady spots, which make our backyard perfect for anything.

As I continue my stroll, I found the rest of my siblings playing a scavenger hunt. All five of them playing hide and seek. Like my brothers from before, they saw me watching and asked me if I wanted to play. I accepted, reluctantly, because they were begging for me to join them. My sister curled into a ball and started counting. We all scattered around for our hiding spots. I hid behind a bush sculpture and didn't pay attention to where the others hid. Time passed and I could hear people being found. Giggles, rustling of the bushes and calls. It was a little amusing and after I played one round, I continued my stroll.

It was about 2 o'clock when I finished the game and I decided I would try to practise reading people's aura. I chose my favourite reading spot, a rather isolated place in the estate, and meditated on the grass. It was like listening into people, seeing how they feel, but I would only be able to reach that when I evolve. Now, I just hear whispers, all mixed into an inaudible sound. I can only barely decipher what they are saying, or even the source of these voices. After minutes of practising, no improvement was made and I stopped. I felt dizzy after that session and decided to head in.

Bailey should be coming home soon.

* * *

Now I managed to upload this before the end of the year :). I wish everyone who reads this the best of luck next year. I am hoping to upload the next part by February but, I just hope.


End file.
